requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Event - Attack on GenuCorp
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ All information presented on this page are available on the Project Report Wall ™ in Marsh Manor and can be presumed known. Each tab is a note or piece of paper. Feel free to add your comments! Intro= __NOEDITSECTION__ - The Disease = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Disease' *Alpha test in Isley. In humans: similar to infectious tuberculosis. In vampires: causes vomiting, requires more vitae to be spent to achieve anything. Method of transmission: direct contact (person-to-person)?, indirect contact (vector). *Beta test in Derby. In humans: flu-like symptoms. Hacking, phlegmy cough; sneezing and runny nose; fever. In the worst cases, the cough goes as far as hacking up blood. In vampires: increased vitae requirements; weakening in relation to what vitae is used for. Resilience -> physical degradation, difficulty healing, Dominate -> foggy mind, loss of memory, Auspex -> hallucinations. Method of transmission: direct contact (droplet spread), indirect contact (vector, contaminated objects) *Main deployment in Merceyside. In humans: as Derby. In vampires: unknown, presumed as Derby or similar. Method of transmission: direct contact (person-to-person, via 'vaccinations'. Also droplet spread?), indirect contact (vector, contaminated objects) *Hypothesis: Third-stage launch will be aerosol deployment with fireworks on the 4th of July. Method of transmission: direct contact (droplet spread), indirect contact (vector, airborne transmission, contaminated objects, possibly even animal-to-person contacts if it follows the paths of Swine Flu and Bird Flu) >>Outside team to prevent GenuCorp from releasing fireworks. *Testing: Shows up with Uncanny Perception when looking for ill health. No scientific testing method available as yet. - History = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'How did this happen?' *Disease revealed by one of the ghouls the Strix possessed as its ultimate plan to destroy vampire society. *Theory: This Strix was unusual because instead of suppressing the consciousness of the person it inhabited, it shared the body. The Strix discovered the entity at GenuCorp by possessing a drone, and then communicated with the hive-mind controlling GenuCorp to form its plan and gain cooperation. - The Enemy = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'The GenuCorp Hive-Mind' *GenuCorp is a multinational parent company (USA and Canada) which names its branches after Greek/Roman gods. In Kingsmouth we have Mercury Transportation, Poseidon Shipping, Hercules Construction, Apollo Communications, Asclepius Medical, and Bio-Theon. We also know Hestia Personnel Management has been active to some degree. *Many of the employees of GenuCorp (mostly management and skilled employees rather than the rank and file) are controlled by a single hive mind. *All the hiver's drones were once ordinary people. After being hired by GenuCorp, they were 'saved'. This seems to be in the computer sense (like a saved file) as well as the religious sense (given salvation). *Once saved, an employee's knowledge is added to the greater body of knowledge possessed by the hive-mind, and can be accessed by any body. This allows them to field multiple skilled scientists without training them up, etc. >>Research team to address difficulty of eradicating knowledge of Kindred or the disease. *The hive-mind's ability to learn is limited, and primarily through absorbing new minds. *Most rank-and-file GenuCorp employees know nothing of any of this, and remain unaware of us. >>Outside team needs to identify difference between regular employees and drones to avoid killing innocents en masse. 'The Saved' *Physical skills do not translate well. Saving a martial artists allows any employee to know the theoretical aspects of martial arts, but it does not give their body the muscle memory to perform the moves smoothly. *Saved people appear to be able to carry out basic, automated tasks without conscious control from the hive-mind (similar to the way humans breathe, blink, digest, all without thinking about it) but nothing complex. Complex tasks require conscious control, and there is a limit (though an unknown limit) to how many bodies the hive-mind can consciously control at once. *When uncontrolled and not set to an automated task, saved people do literally nothing. They sit and stare. They do not appear to need sleep, and they either don't need to eat or forget to do so. *In the dark, the saved revert to an uncontrolled state. >>Raid team's first priority is to kill the lights! *The hiver's drones (the saved) can be identified with Auspex when looking for control. To Lay Open the Mind, they feel like wriggling, sucking darkness. Behavioral changes are reported by those who knew them well, but not immediately available to external observers. - Bio-Theon = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Bio-Theon' *Incredibly high security, both physical, electronic, and live personnel. *GenuCorp knows about vampires. Expect there to be special security measures set in place accordingly. *Labs are on the lower level or underground. - Intentions = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'GenuCorp vs. the God Machine' *The God Machine draws the souls of the dead toward it. There are no ghosts in Kingsmouth. Souls consumed or sent to their relevant destinations? GenuCorp appears to believe consumed. Hiver sees itself as the good guy, offering salvation. *GenuCorp is trying to 'save' souls from the God Machine. Those who die without being saved are lost. -THEREFORE, the plague is not designed to be fatal to humans. -THEREFORE, GenuCorp must have or be working on a cure for it, to regain control if the disease starts to mutate (as flu-type diseases are prone to doing). >>Raid team to seize whatever cure or vaccine they have. '' -THEREFORE, those who have been saved must be stored somewhere. ''>>Attack team risks destroying this storage bank out of ignorance. '' ''>>Research team needs to acquire more information on how they're stored, and whether there's any way for us to recover them. *Those who have been saved expect to be restored into cloned bodies in a Rapture-like fashion 'when it's all over' or 'after the project finishes'. -THEREFORE, those who have already been saved may treat their bodies as disposable, and have no survival instinct. *GenuCorp intends to eventually save everyone. Salvation is currently via a surgical procedure. -THEORY: It is not viable to perform surgery on everyone. -THEREFORE, another method must be planned. -THEORY: Virally-transmissible 'salvation'? >>Raid team to look for this in development in labs. }} |-| Teams= __NOEDITSECTION__ If you're interested to join any of the teams, just put your name on the respective list! - Responsibilities = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Responsibilities' * Sheriff ** lead and coordinate the operation ** be central point of contact * Attack team ** destroy the labs ** destroy the vans * Raid team ** steal data and scientists * Research team ** develop a cure for the illness ** gather information on how the hive-mind works * Outside team ** control the Masquerade and the quarantine ** secure the blood supply ** find and track the vans ** oust GenuCorp from the city ** support the other teams with whatever they need * Magic team **Come up with and implement clever ways to turn the battlefield in the attack team's favor **Work with the outside team in case they need help to take down GenuCorp after the initial strike - Attack = __NOEDITSECTION__ Eric Driscoll.jpg|'Eric Driscoll' Head of the strike team|link=Eric Driscoll Kylie_Main.jpg|Kylie Sangiovanni Heather1.jpg|Heather Milani Iw7lwQD.jpg|Elaine Ashley TomHiddleston.jpg|Julius Archer justine.jpg|Justine Le Fleur Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|Casper Matius - Raid = __NOEDITSECTION__ Timothy.jpg|'Timothy Karr' Head of the raid team|link=Timothy Karr izzyring1.jpg|Isrieal Romanov caio.jpg|Caio Hasath Natalia5.jpg|Natalia akane.jpg|Akane Iroi - Research = __NOEDITSECTION__ W2k8455l9l.jpg|'Lloyd Araujo' Head of the research team|link=Lloyd akane.jpg|Akane Iroi Lee Pace Robert Lecruex.jpeg|Robert Lecruex Oona.jpg|Raine Davis Olivia_Wilde.jpg|Lucinde du Bethune - Outside = __NOEDITSECTION__ Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|'Sam Richardson' Head of the outside team|link=Sam Richardson Ivory1.jpg|Ivory Bancroft justine.jpg|Justine Le Fleur - Magic = __NOEDITSECTION__ Iw7lwQD.jpg|'Elaine Ashley' Head of the magic team|link=Elaine Ashley No-picture.jpg|Volunteer now No-picture.jpg|Volunteer now No-picture.jpg|Volunteer now }} |-| Timeline= __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Outside= __NOEDITSECTION__ Head of the outside team]] If the attack team, raid team or the research team need anything in terms of money, items or mortal support, please add it to the list. The outside team will take care of it. SR Things organized so far: Attack team: * Special police force unit (already recruited) * Explosives (already there; breaching charges and detonation cord requested - SR) * AK line weapons and ammunition (requested from Alder Romanov) * Red-dot sights (requested - SR) * Stun grenades, stun batons, and tasers (requested - SR) * Knock-out gas and gas masks (requested - SR) * Kevlar vest, combat helmet, matching uniforms in urban camo (requested - SR) * 2x full riot gear (requested - SR) * Night vision goggles (requested - SR) * Access to fMRI scanner (can be organized anytime - SR) 'Tagging vans' Deadline for tagging the vans: Monday, 30th of June. Sooner if possible! Job finished on the 27th of June. Archive I am looking for volunteers who know Obfuscate. Pick your territories, hide, look for these vans ((there's a picture of a van with a symbol in the side)) and plant GPS trackers underneath. GPS trackers are available at the entry desk. Add the date and numbers of vans tagged to the list. Isley, Derby, Tarbock, East-town, and Verwood should be covered right away. If nobody puts their name next to a territory, it's the regent's responsibility to plant the trackers. I hereby grant everybody access to the Sheningan's in Tiverton to get useful hints as to the whereabouts of the vans. (( Streetwise 3 site )) OOC: Finding and tagging vans is an off-screen action that is treated like a territory investigation action (1h to initiate, 2h per roll). The dicepool is Wits + Streetwise + Obfuscate - Awareness of the territory. We need 30 successes city-wide, +3 for every unscanned territory. Obfuscate 1 is enough to be safe; without Obfuscate, 0 successes means that you are discovered. |-|Magic= __NOEDITSECTION__ Head of the magic team]] If any other team needs anything in terms of magical support, please add it to the list. Things organized so far: |-|Fireworks= __NOEDITSECTION__ Head of the outside team]] Shaal, does this still have to be done? We believe that the fireworks on the 4th of July might be abused to spread the illness. We will tie up the permits and shut off the sites, but just to be on the safe side, we'd like to have one Kindred at each site who can prevent the fireworks from going off if they try to pull it through despite these measures. We will announce the sites on the 3rd of July. No-picture.jpg|Volunteer now! No-picture.jpg|Volunteer now! No-picture.jpg|Volunteer now! * Tie up permits (3rd of July, YA) * Shut off sites (4th of July, SR) |-|Blood= __NOEDITSECTION__ Head of the outside team]] Assuming increased consumption rates because of the possible infection of animals, our supplies should last until roughly mid July. I will get more as necessary. SR * 11th of July: Another delivery of over 150 packs. * 29th of June: Another delivery of over 150 packs. * June: First delivery |-|Crises= __NOEDITSECTION__ Head of the outside team]] Things regarding the Masquerade, the quarantine, the blood supply or anything else that pops up and needs our immediate attention: * Animals infected: The illness might have spread to animals. Investigations are running and we will have the test results as soon as the Health authorities have finished their tests. We recommend to not feed from animals until we know more. (SR) * Additional blood supplies: Ordered even more blood packs to cover increased demand because of animal problem. (SR) * Arkham Mental Health Center: GenuCorp tried to buy the Health Center. Prevented that from happening. (SR)